maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Ritual Fan
Ritual Fans (Not to be confused for the Fans of Kanna) are the exclusive weapons of Hoyoung. They are one-handed weapons that are used in conjunction with Fan Tassels. |-1292000 | Black Cloud Ritual Fan |Level 10 |Attack Speed: Fast (4) Weapon Attack: +28 |-1292001 | White Ritual Fan |Level 30 |Attack Speed: Fast (4) Weapon Attack: +45 |-1292002 | Heaven Earth Ritual Fan |Level 50 |Attack Speed: Fast (4) Weapon Attack: +65 |-1292003 | Storm Ritual Fan |Level 60 |Attack Speed: Fast (4) Weapon Attack: +75 |-1292004 | Zhu-Ge-Liang Wand |Level 70 |Attack Speed: Fast (4) Weapon Attack: +80 |-1292005 | Thunder Ritual Fan |Level 80 |Attack Speed: Fast (4) Weapon Attack: +85 |-1292006 | Tai Chi Ritual Fan |Level 90 |Attack Speed: Fast (4) Weapon Attack: +90 |-1292007 | Peaceful Ritual Fan |Level 100 |Attack Speed: Fast (4) Weapon Attack: +95 |-1292020 | Onyx Maple Black Ritual Fan |Level 100 |Attack Speed: Fast (4) Weapon Attack: +115 |-1292023 | Frozen Black Ritual Fan |Level 100 |Attack Speed: Fast (4) Weapon Attack: +115 |-1292008 | Dragon Wing Ritual Fan |Level 110 |Attack Speed: Fast (4) Weapon Attack: +100 |-1292009 | Zakum's Poison Ritual Fan |Level 110 |Attack Speed: Fast (4) Weapon Attack: +102 Boss Damage: +10% |-1292010 | Briser Destroyer Ritual Fan |Level 120 |Attack Speed: Fast (4) Weapon Attack: +105 |-1292011 | Necromancer Spirit Ritual Fan |Level 120 |Attack Speed: Fast (4) Weapon Attack: +105 |-1292012 | Jaihin Great Ritual Fan |Level 130 |Attack Speed: Fast (4) Weapon Attack: +110 |-1292013 | Royal Von Leon Lion Ritual Fan |Level 130 LUK: 290 |Attack Speed: Fast (4) LUK: +6 Weapon Attack: +114 |-1292014 | Utgard Giant Ritual Fan |Level 140 |Attack Speed: Fast (4) Weapon Attack: +115 |-1292015 | Raven Horn Ritual Fan |Level 140 LUK: 420 |Attack Speed: Fast (4) DEX: +20 LUK: +35 Weapon Attack: +128 |-1292019 | Meister Masterpiece Ritual Fan |Level 145 LUK: 420 |Attack Speed: Fast (4) DEX: +25 LUK: +40 Weapon Attack: +148 Ignored Enemy Defense: +5% Damage: +15% |-1292036 | Commerci Ritual Fan |Level 150 LUK: 350 |Attack Speed: Faster (3) Weapon Attack: +133 |-1292033 | Tsukuyomi Ritual Fan |Level 150 LUK: 480 |Attack Speed: Fast (4) DEX: +30 LUK: +53 Weapon Attack: +147 |-1292016 | Fafnir Dragon Ritual Fan |Level 150 LUK: 450 |Attack Speed: Fast (4) DEX: +40 LUK: +40 Weapon Attack: +160 Boss Damage: +30% Ignored Enemy Defense: +10% |-1292034 | Terminus Ritual Fan |Level 160 LUK: 480 |Attack Speed: Fast (4) DEX: +64 LUK: +40 Weapon Attack: +169 Boss Damage: +30% Ignored Enemy Defense: +10% |-1292035 | Sweetwater Ritual Fan |Level 160 LUK: 370 |Attack Speed: Fast (4) DEX: +45 LUK: +45 Weapon Attack: +172 Boss Damage: +30% Ignored Enemy Defense: +10% |-1292017 | AbsoLab Monster Ritual Fan |Level 160 LUK: 480 |Attack Speed: Fast (4) DEX: +60 LUK: +60 Weapon Attack: +192 Boss Damage: +30% Ignored Enemy Defense: +10% |-1292018 | Arcane Umbra Super Ritual Fan |Level 200 LUK: 600 |Attack Speed: Fast (4) DEX: +100 LUK: +100 Weapon Attack: +276 Boss Damage: +30% Ignored Enemy Defense: +20% |-1292021 | Sealed Genesis Ritual Fan |Level 200 LUK: 600 |Attack Speed: Fast (4) DEX: +150 LUK: +150 Weapon Attack: +318 Boss Damage: +30% Ignored Enemy Defense: +20% |-1292022 | Genesis Ritual Fan |Level 200 LUK: 600 |Attack Speed: Fast (4) DEX: +150 LUK: +150 Weapon Attack: +318 Boss Damage: +30% Ignored Enemy Defense: +20% |} Category:Ritual Fans